You Make It Real
by LeLa London
Summary: These are Lizzie's snapshot of thoughts about the Lizzie McGuire Movie where she'll also draw her conclusion to a long unanswered question. Sequel to "To Be Taken By You."


*A/N: Whoa, I feel so stupid for not knowing how to spell two words I should. Guess I shouldn't always rely on spell and grammar check (Word '10). Lol.

A/N: Go to youtube and play this song; James Morrison-You Make It Real. This is/was a songfic, but I didn't want to get into trouble about posting the lyrics. The page breaks are supposed to have lyrics in between. It goes verse 1, chorus, verse 2, chorus/bridge, verse 3, chorus.

* * *

She had been stupid, so much so that she does not quite believe it herself. A few moments ago she felt giddy with excitement, having spent another fabulous day with a certain charismatic Italian pop star. When she had first met him, she immediately noticed that he was handsome and he had seemed extremely nice. She could not help but be swept up by the glamorous occasion that Paolo's life offered. In many ways, it was a dream come true, one that girls around the world only yearned for, and she could not begin to imagine that she was living it. However, there was one guy that she would gladly tell anything to who was always a constant in her life: Gordo. He was one of her best friends after all and since this trip has been no exception, she could not wait to share these latest events now.

* * *

What she found out became a slight shock. Oh no, she thought with surging dread and no small amount of regret. Gordo had sacrificed himself for her; lying to Ms. Ungermeyer where he had shown great courage and loyalty in his cover up. He must have gotten in a lot of trouble, all because of her, but why did he do it? She felt strong emotions coursing through her body. There was urgency, guilt, and something else she could not name rapidly signaling her into action. She took off running hard, till she was out of breath, her heart unnaturally speeding up to produce oxygen to feed her remaining limbs. Her chest hurt and she felt like stopping, but she would not let herself do that. She had to reach the lobby of the hotel, and ask Sergio if Gordo's flight had taken off. She was on a mission and she could not afford to fail. She had to set things right again. He did not deserve this.

* * *

After hearing that Gordo's flight had taken off, accompanied with a resigned look from Sergio, she shook her head in disbelief. Her vision began to water while she stumbled somewhat blindly outside towards the chilly Roman air. She wrapped her arms near her elbows, trying to deal with this. When she finally stood still close to the black iron gates, she gently bowed her head, resting near the dull gray bricks. It was there that she allowed several tears to escape from her turbulent, hazel eyes.

* * *

"I've got to tell Ms. Ungermeyer. I've to confess to her I'm the one that's been sneaking out," she had stated.

Before Kate argued back, "No, then you can't help Paolo, and all that Gordo's done would have been for nothing."

She hated it to admit it, but Kate had a point there, but all she can think of is how horrible she feels. How can she go on stage now; singing in front of thousands of people knowing she sent her best friend back home? She never got to apologize for her actions.

* * *

Riding in the limo with Paolo was supposed to be magical: the paparazzi, the cameras, and the adoring fans begging for autographs and pictures with their favorite star. Too bad, she could not really enjoy the moment. She forced her mouth into fake looking smiles for pictures, walking throughout the red carpet leading to the Coliseum. Her main thoughts still held the subject of Gordo. There was much more to this whole thing than she realized. Just how does she feel about one, David Gordon, especially when she is with him? Why hasn't she really thought about this before?

And abruptly Gordo appears in front of her, and she does not pause to justify why he is here, she just throws her arms around him with enough force that almost makes both of them lose their balance. It was after this brief reunion that he tells her the truth about Paolo and she is a little disappointed to be honest. She shortly chooses not believe his words until the real Isabella steps in and asks her one important question, "Who are you going believe: this boy you just met or this boy who you have known your whole life?" It was a no brainer really. Gradually, she accepts that Paolo was untrustworthy from the beginning, and she is somewhat hurt over that. Upon this revelation, she is unsure where she will go from here.

But it does not matter because she knows the show must go on, except this time, she is helping the right person, Isabella. The piano softly floats around the spectacular stage. Paolo strolls on, lip-syncing his first line with an expression of arrogance and disdain that angers her inside, even if she is more nervous of being in front of a sold out crowd. She is silently grateful that Isabella sings the lyrics right on time, so that she can lip-sync them to the audience. For what seemed like an eternity, but more like a few minutes, the entire world discovers who can actually sing and who has been pretending.

* * *

Somehow the stage becomes occupied with only herself. Isabella decides to leave it and she wants to follow, but she happens to see his face, almost meeting hers, telling her to stop, to take a deep breath and to go back out there instead of running away, like she desperately wants to. Slowly, she walks back out and takes his advice. She starts singing with hesitation at first. Yet line after line, she swiftly develops higher self-confidence and somewhere during the song, she basks in the feeling of performing. In large part thanks to Gordo and it was when she sang the words, "Then I see you smiling I go, oh, oh, oh…" directly in his deep blue eyes, attached with that lovely, goofy grin, that she finally could label the previously unknown emotion she felt towards him.

She, Elizabeth Brooke McGuire unexpectedly fell in love with David Zephyr Gordon, her best friend. Though she had once vehemently denied this fact, she could no longer reject the truth. Formerly wishing for these peculiar feelings to go away never made them completely disappear. Rather they lived dormant, while waiting for her to unlock the precious contents, when she was ready to face what lied ahead that is. The piece she had always known but chose not to acknowledge. Chasing after lots of guys because they were cute wouldn't diminish what she felt for him either. She tried dating Frankie, Ronnie and Ethan. Something always felt missing with them. All along, she knew that he would wait for her. It was in his nature to be thoughtful, caring, sarcastic, honest and above all loyal. He was amazing because he actually listened to her rants about fashion, girl stuff, and problems. She knew him inside out and vice versa. She does not know when he exactly started to, but she believes he's loved her for a while too. It was about time, she woke up from being clueless about their ever changing relationship.

So when she spots him in the background, sneaking away to get in the elevator, she quickly trails after him. This will be the moment she tells him how she really feels. The decision is making her anxious. She lets out a fidgety giggle in order to release some of this anxiety. She's glad that she has the opportunity to look in his cobalt eyes, despite the obvious awkward tension surrounding them. They attempt small talk. He tells her that she had it her the whole time, referring to the outstanding things she was a part of this summer. She quietly smiles, but says nothing in return. In its place, she channels her anxiousness across the rooftop to glance at the incredible view of Rome, the eternal city, as many nicknamed the bright metropolitan, and prepares herself to admit she loves him, when she thinks better of it.

"Gordo?" she inquires lowly, noting that their elbows are touching side by side.

"What?" He stares at her with a quizzical look.

Instead of words, she adopts an action approach, which is why she carefully reaches out to cup his face with her beige fingers, and deliberately leans in to kiss his astonished, slightly chapped lips. The kiss lasted only for a few seconds, but it was memorable. He tasted of peppermint, and it was not hard to remember the way his eyes held a trace of apprehension, though mostly overshadowed by hope and an overwhelming tenderness reserved solely for her eyes alone before he soundlessly shut his eyes. Instinctively, she knows that while she was terrified of idea of change in the past, she has learned to overcome them given the time, trusting that the world will turn out all right in the end, and ultimately, that Gordo will be there for through everything, like he has always been willing to be. 'Lizzie and Gordo,' she muses. Their names have a nice ring to it. She feels an irresistible pull of appreciation for having him in her life. After all, he is the best thing that has ever been hers.

A/N: Challenge question: What's the name of song I modified at the end?

Last, drop me a review. =)


End file.
